User blog:SensibleCenobite/White Wolf joke, journal, and hands of the day 4.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Joke of the Day: How does The Society of Leopold make holy water? They boil the hell out of it. Dharma Journal: Going to take a nap then finish last chapter and two appendices from Ananasi along with a recipe tonight. Everyone seems to be coping with grandpa's death well enough. Used to playing 2nd edition and D20 version of BESM. Got the new 3rd edition book and I'm excited for the campaign this Saturday. My grandma's nurse is going to play Agent Tap the light saber wielding Android Battle-Maid that casts divine magic from Yahweh. She has a bronze inscription that reads "Agent Tap" inscribed diagonally across her back. The 'T' is in the shape of the cross. Stats to be filled in later. My uncle is playing Average Joe the Adventurer from Outer Utopia. He was raised by his two grand fathers, The Six Billion Dollar Man and MacGyver. Average Joe has level 4 Flight kph, 32 pts and is Invisibility 12 points. Body 4, Mind 4, Soul 4; Mechanics 6, Technology 4, Diplomacy 5. He's looking for an area where his arthritis doesn't affect him. He's tried magic, technology, divination, and everything in between to no avail. Average Joe's best companion from Outer Utopia is Macho Kun the Mecha Dog. Macho Kun's main roles in the group are protector and spotter. Macho Kun is also part cat, so she has four lives. She's referred to as Kun not Chan cause she's a tom boy Mecha dog. Stats to be filled in later. My mom is playing Mother Goose. She can lay one golden egg per day and can cast three limited wishes per day. Body 3, Mind 5, Soul 7; Athletics 3, Law 4, Medicine Herbal 5. I'm playing Chrome Kuruma Chan the Gun Bunny that has a custom chrome motorcycle with a side car named Walty. On the side of Walty is an arrow drawn in sharpie pointing to a rather large dent. Above the arrow it says "My old lady farted." Chrome Kuruma Chan is trained with pistols and auto mechanics in addition to being the teams ranged back up. The side car fits Average Joe, Macho Kun the Mecha Dog, Agent Tap, and Mother Goose. Stats to be filled in later. Cards and Thirteen numbers for the day: The Hierophant 5, Lion Level, Fire, The Muse Venus, Snapdragon, The Lovers 6 Blue D10s 0, 3, 5, 5, 8, 8, Red D10s 3, 4, 5, 6, 9 Helping Hands for the day: Left Hand in general: Thumb [I can't watch them all], Pointer [Great historian and tactician, Middle Finger Davison [YouTube eye rape apologist ;)], Ring Finger [Very insightful David the Gnome posts, Pinkie Felgate [Looking hot and happy] Right Hand Fantasy Tactics PS1: Thumb Beoulve, Pointer Beoulve, Middle Finger Bunansa, Ring Finger Oaks, Pinkie 8 Media for the Day: Civilization 3/4/5/6; Sim City; Masters of Orion 2; Galactic Civilizations, Heroes of Might and Magic 3, Colonization DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Satanis, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon Category:Blog posts